The invention relates to a method for loading an aircraft with shipping containers, the latter being passed on conveyor members into the interior of the aircraft and rotated there, and to an apparatus therefor.
Aircraft, irrespective of their type, today transport a large number of loads, which are generally contained in shipping containers. These shipping containers have a particular shape which, to an appropriate extent, is adapted to the interior of the aircraft fuselage. The primary aim here is to exploit the available space as thoroughly as possible. One result of this is that the loading areas in which the shipping containers are manipulated are themselves kept as small as possible, so that as much space as possible can be used for the actual storage.
The cargo doors that lead to the loading area are also kept as small as possible, generally having a width that is only slightly greater than the width of the shipping container. This means that the shipping container only fits through the cargo door narrow side first, but then has to be rotated through approximately 90xc2x0 in order to be able to be moved further on in the lengthwise direction of the aircraft.
The introduction, rotation and onward conveyance of the shipping containers still takes place manually today, which requires a substantial effort of manpower. Moreover, it is very difficult to rotate the shipping container in the loading area without repeatedly standing it on a corner.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a method and an apparatus of the abovementioned type by means of which the loading of an aircraft becomes possible fully automatically and without damage to shipping containers and/or the loading area.
The foregiong object is achieved in that the position of the shipping container in the loading area is determined and the conveyor members are operated via a control system in accordance with the determined position to rotate the shipping container.
This means that the loading of an aircraft with shipping containers can take place automatically, as continuous comparisons take place between the sensor values and the conveyor members. The sensor members also do not permit the shipping container to be stood on a corner in the interior of the aircraft, so that risks to other components within the aircraft are ruled out.
The rotation of the shipping container takes place fully automatically, and its position is determined without contact.
The shipping container is introduced into the loading area until it has reached a predetermined distance from an end reference point, for example an end wall. The sensor determines this distance. Thereafter, laterally oriented conveyor members are set in operation and rotate the shipping container a little further. At the same time, or subsequently, conveyor members can in turn move the shipping container somewhat deeper into the loading area, in other words, for example, convey it toward an end wall, before the laterally oriented conveyor members again rotate the shipping container a little further. Sensors are provided here in order likewise to determine the lateral distance of the shipping container.
It is self-explanatory here that at least the laterally oriented conveyor members can rotate at different speeds, depending on how far removed they are from a point of rotation for the shipping container. The conveyor members close to the end wall of the shipping container which is in the loading area should be operated at the highest speed.
In this manner, it is possible to rotate the shipping container into a desired position in which it can be further conveyed in the lengthwise direction of the aircraft.
A corresponding apparatus for performing the method has sensors for determining the position of the container. These sensors may be disposed either on the shipping container itself or in the loading area, for example on corresponding end or side walls or end or side struts.
The sensors are preferably proximity sensors and may operate by means of ultrasound, radar or the like. Ultrasonic sensors have the advantage, for example, of being completely unaffected by weather.
The height at which the sensors are disposed depends on the shape of the shipping container.
The work of rotation is done by the conveyor members, at least parts of these conveyor members being provided with a drive. Preferably, the conveyor members are the conventional PDUs (power drive units). The PDUs are active drive devices which may optionally also be disposed between passive roller conveyors so as to be capable of continuous twisting in order to convey the shipping container continuously into the interior space. The latter lie between passive roller conveyors in which consecutive conveyors are disposed perpendicularly to one another. This means that roller conveyors for transporting the shipping container in the direction of entry into the loading area extend parallel to that direction of entry, while roller conveyors for the perpendicular transfer of the shipping container extend in the direction of entry. Ball mat areas may also be provided, especially in the opening area, in which the shipping container is rotated or introduced into the cargo space.
The matching of the conveyor members to the sensors is important, and takes place by means of a control system which controls the respective conveyor members to be brought into operation as a function of the shipping container position determined by the sensors. An appropriate number of sensors makes it possible to record the position of the container continuously during the loading and rotation operations and then to start and regulate the loading mechanism accordingly. The whole procedure takes place fully automatically and, as the sensors preferably operate without contact, without the risk of damage.